Blood Promise
by Sky In pieces
Summary: Cuando su madre muere, Yukino y Lucy Heartfilia de dieciocho años creen que el mundo se ha acabado para ellas, mientras intentan recuperarse, la casa antigua de al frente tiene un nuevo dueño, un chico llamado Sting Eucliffe; un año mayor, atractivo, fuerte y sumamente misterioso, mientras que Yukino cae rendida a sus pies a Lucy no le importa tener un nuevo vecino.
1. Prologo

_**Título: Blood Promise.**_

 _ **Summary:**_ Cuando su madre muere, Yukino y Lucy Heartfilia de dieciocho años creen que el mundo se ha acabado para ellas, mientras intentan recuperarse, la casa antigua de al frente tiene un nuevo dueño, un chico llamado Sting Eucliffe; un año mayor, atractivo, fuerte y sumamente misterioso, mientras que Yukino cae rendida a sus pies a Lucy no le importa tener un nuevo vecino a pesar de la fuerte atracción que hay entre ellos.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen al **Mangaka: Hiro Mashima. La historia es mía completamente** y es una adaptación de un libro que yo estoy escribiendo actualmente y que aún no ha sido publicado.

 _ **Advertencias:**_ Posibles OoC, pero leves, intentare no modificar sus personalidades demasiado. Posibles muertes.

 _ **¡Hola queridos lectores!**_

 _Es la primera vez que escribo un Fanfic con esta pareja y espero que la historia sea realmente de su agrado. Hoy dejare el Prologo nada más a ver si que les ha llamado la atención y depende de sus comentarios decidiré dejar el primer capítulo la semana que viene. Si tienen alguna pregunta/duda pueden dejarla, aunque por las moscas yo dejare algunas aclaraciones al final respecto a la trama, personajes etc._

* * *

 ** _Prologo._**

-Hace mucho tiempo la tierra era liderada por seres de la oscuridad llamados **_Vampiros_** y **_Strigois_** quienes aterrorizaban a los humanos día y noche. Igneel Dragneel era un joven vampiro que fue obligado a casarse con la **_Bruja_** Minerva Heartfilia de ese matrimonio dio fruto a una niña, pero a la vez mantuvo una relación en secreto con la hermana menor de la familia Heartfilia llamada Layla a la que amo profundamente, que siendo una humana dio a luz a otra niña. Cuando ambas niñas crecieron la **_Bruja_ ** Minerva descubrió la traición de su marido Igneel, y le castigo con la muerte. Layla huyo con ambas antes de que su hermana mayor las encontrara y se escondió en lo más profundo del mundo humano, donde borro los recuerdos y habilidades de las dos chicas para su seguridad, con ayuda de su antigua amiga Mavis.

 ** _Blood Promise_** Cuenta la historia de dos hermanas: Una **_Bruja_** y una **_humana_ ** que se enamoraron del mismo _Vampiro_ y como las hijas de ambas hermanas, crecen juntas e inseparables, y la historia vuelve a repetirse.

Cuando su madre muere, Yukino y Lucy Heartfilia de dieciocho años creen que el mundo se ha acabado para ellas, mientras intentan recuperarse, la casa antigua de al frente tiene un nuevo dueño, un chico llamado Sting Eucliffe; un año mayor, atractivo, fuerte y sumamente misterioso, mientras que Yukino cae rendida a sus pies a Lucy no le importa tener un nuevo vecino a pesar de la fuerte atracción que hay entre ellos.

Luego de que Yukino desapareciera y Lucy descubriera la verdadera identidad de Sting _« **Un Vampiro** » _Ambos se unen para rescatarla y descubrir secretos que jamás se hubieran imaginado, celos, amor y la lucha de Lucy para no sucumbir a los encantos de Sting y traicionar a su hermana que tanto adora.

* * *

 **-ACLARACIONES-**

Como esto es una **"Adaptación"** del libro que estoy escribiendo, conociendo a los personajes de **Fairy Tail** como los de mi libros. Los nombres que leyeron allí serán los principales de esta historia por que es como mejor he sabido adaptar. No puedo cambiar demasiado esto debido a que la historia no sería igual.

 _ **\- Layla:**_ Como han podido ver seguirá siendo idéntica a como la hemos conocido. Es la madre de _**Lucy**_ y tía de _**Yukino**_ ya que eso no es un misterio; solo que ellas no sabes que son primas en ve de hermanas.

 **- _Minerva:_** Fue el primer personaje en ver como una _**Bruja**_ , y no me malinterpreten es uno de mis personajes favoritos y sera uno de los principales antagonistas pero es mejor que lo lean ustedes. Es la madre de Yukino.

 _ **-Igneel:**_ Como ya ven, nuestro querido _ **Dragón**_ no sera esta vez el padre de _ **Natsu**_ debido a que tendría que haber mucha mas historia de la planeada ya que seria hermano de _**Lucy o Yukino**_ y no creo que eso quede realmente bien; además no estoy completamente segura si el peli rosa entrara en la historia aunque es muy probable que lo incluya pero no como pretendiente de _**Lucy**_ , si no un personaje común.

 _ **-Lucy:**_ Sera como la conocemos solo que un poco más valiente y como yo de verdad quiero que sea este personaje. No se preocupen no sera como _**Bella**_ o una _ **Mary tsu.**_

 _ **-Yukino:**_ Sera un poco menos tímida de como la conocemos y un poco más coqueta. Al principio tenia pensando _**Michelle,**_ solo que ella seria mucho más complicado de cambiar y seria un desastroso y completo _**Ooc**_

 _ **-Sting:**_ Sera como lo conocemos y un poco más con aire de superioridad, un poco engreído y como adoro que sea esta sexy abejita. Pero obviamente sera una combinación de los dos _**Sting**_ que hemos conocidos. El anterior a quién no le importa nada y a la vez un amigo que te ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera.

* * *

 _ **-Diccionario de ayuda para el entendimiento de palabras-**_

 _ **-Vampiros:**_ es, según el folclore de varios países, una criatura que se alimenta de la esencia vital de otros seres vivos (usualmente bajo la forma de sangre) para así mantenerse activo. En algunas culturas orientales y americanas aborígenes, el vampiro es una deidad demoníaca o un dios menor.

En la cultura europea y occidental, el prototipo de vampiro más popular es el de origen eslavo, el de un ser humano convertido después de morir en un cadáver activo o reviniente depredador chupasangre

 _ **-Strigoi:**_ En la mitología rumana, el _**strigoi**_ son las almas de los muertos que salen de sus tumbas durante la noche para aterrorizar al vecindario. Una _strigoaicǎ_ (femenino) es una bruja.

Sacado de _**Wikipedia** _ señores/as.


	2. Capítulo I

_**Título: Blood Promise.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen al **Mangaka: Hiro Mashima. La historia es mía completamente** y es una adaptación de un libro que yo estoy escribiendo actualmente y que aún no ha sido publicado.

 _ **Advertencias:**_ Posibles OoC, pero leves, intentare no modificar sus personalidades demasiado. Posibles muertes.

Quiero agradecer a los comentarios de verdad ya que pensé por unos momentos que a nadie le iba a gustar y me emocione bastante, adoro leer los comentarios que me dejan. Y como también adoro responder sus comentarios:

 **Deni31Rukialover:** Hola :D que bueno que te guste la trama y la verdad es un tema nuevo para mi, ya que nunca había escrito sobre vampiros. Tu historia de Nalu a amar a Sting es igual a la mia xD yo amo el Nalu y a Natsu obviamente y estoy consiente de que es prácticamente ya una pareja casi canon pero cuando conocí a Sting fue como no se, amor a primera vista xD Y adoro la personalidad de los JM como era así de presumido-egocéntrico etc. Al igual que el nuevo Sting donde es mas amable y ¿Como no combinar esas dos formas? Osea es como un idiota encantador que supuestamente es el más fuerte pero por dentro es tan suave como un malvadisco xD

 **alejandra borrosbossio.1:** La pareja oficial sera obviamente Sting, ya que como dije no pensaba incluir a Natsu en esta historia aunque si ustedes lo piden podría incluirlo pero no como pareja de Lucy. Gracias por leer y espero que te guste :D

 **tahisuvi:** Cha chan aquí el otro capítulo, te agradezco por leer y más por dejar un pequeño comentario que me da más confianza y emoción de seguir publicando esta historia.

 **Lachica1799:** Gracias por leer :D y bueno si tienes razón, hace poco estuve leyendo muchos Fanfics Stinlu y la mayoría eran así tipo que Lucy triste se encuentra con Sting perfecto y chan amor a primera vista, no es que no sea lindo, pero prefiero leer algún romance mas elaborado y no sean ya novios al terminar el primer capítulo. Respecto a cada cuanto voy a subir, es depende del tiempo que me tome escribir el capítulo, ya que a pesar de que esta historia la tenia basada de mi libro no había escrito muchos capítulos en realidad. También es depende de cuantas ideas e inspiración tenga, pero de tardar mas de un mes lo dudo, ya que ahorita estoy de vacaciones.

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

Por enésima vez vio el cielo en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiera darle inspiración. Considerándose ella una dibujante ejemplar, debería ser simple dibujar un jarrón para la clase de arte de la escuela cuando ya había logrado dibujar rostros humanos. Sin embargo, su frustración no dejaba ni siquiera darle forma a un dibujo tan sencillo; suspiro y con una pizca de brusquedad lanzo el block en el piso, arrepintiéndose casi al instante. Llevaba cuatro horas intentándolo, pero solo consiguió una enorme jaqueca y arrojar su preciado acompañante de dibujo en el frio suelo de madera.

Se levantó con pesadez inhumana y cogió el block colocándolo de nuevo en la mesa que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta. Arrastro sus pies hasta el comienzo de las escaleras para tomar asiento justo en el momento de que su queridísima hermana mayor Yukino llegaba a casa... Estaba por empezar el verano junto con el tedioso e insoportable calor que lo identificaba, y no lograba comprender como era que su hermana podía llevar puesto unos vaqueros tan ajustados a sus delgadas piernas como si fuese segunda piel, un abrigo tres tallas más grandes que su pequeño cuerpo y unos altos tacones. Le sofocaba con solo mirarla.

Los vaqueros negros que llevaba eran sus favoritos y lo sabía porque se había encargado de repetirlo miles de veces. En el pecho llevaba puesta una camiseta pequeña de color salmón con la palabra _"Geek"_ grabada en el centro que dejaba a la vista la piel blanca de su estómago, sus botines de cuero marrón que incluía tacones demasiado altos para su gusto y su enorme abrigo color beige.

Dejo el viejo auto de ambas en el garaje, y saco de la parte trasera un montón de bolsas de colores llamativos que las dejo en el suelo por unos segundos, de último saco su bolso Channel de color blanco y de él su juego de llaves y dos papeles arrugados. Cuando recogió todo entre sus brazos se encamino hasta donde Lucy se encontraba, saco su celular para ver los últimos chismes o mensajes que había recibido y al llegar frente a ella aparto la vista de su Smartphone último modelo y la vio con sus perfectos ojos marrones y sonrió.

— ¿Mala tarde?-le comento al verla sentada al borde de las escaleras con el ceño levemente fruncido. «Mala mañana, mala tarde y mal día por tu culpa. Quiso decir»

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre Yukino?-le pregunto, mientras que la susodicha intentaba con tranquilidad abrir la puerta. — ¿Sabes cuánto he tenido que caminar?

-No te quejes Lu -gruño Yukino. — Si no fueras tan amargada tendrías un lindo chico que te llevase a casa-comento mordiéndose el labio inferior y abriendo la puerta. La peliblanca llevo sus tacones a la entrada de la casa, dejo su abrigo beige en el perchero y las llaves en la pequeña mesa que se encontraba a un lado y la pelinegra le siguió de la cocina a la sala pero esta parecía ignorar completamente su molestia. La tomo del brazo antes de que comenzara a subir las escaleras.

— Y si no fueras tan acaparadora me hubieras recogido en vez de ir a comprar más ropa -le contesto indignado. Había tenido un pésimo día y en el momento de que su no tan querida hermana le aviso por mensaje que no iría a buscarla porque iría de compras, fue el momento en el que estallo. Incluso recordó haber asustado a un chico que estaba pasando cerca de allí cuando comenzó a caminar con una cara de mala muerte, recordarlo le causo gracia.

— ¡Lucy, sabes que odio que me digas de esa forma!-le grito volteando la mirada hacia su hermana. Ella le miro con la ceja alzada y su hermana tomo un pequeño mechón rubio y lo acaricio al mismo tiempo que sonreía. — Lo siento ¿Vale? Te he traído algo y dos buenas noticias.

— Espero que valga el daño de mis zapatos y el cansancio que tengo -le sonrió. A pesar de que había veces en la que provocaba agarrar los cabellos blancos de su hermana y arrancárselos de la cabeza, la quería demasiado como para molestarse mucho con ella. Yukino le indico que la siguiera hasta su habitación y la observo de espaldas mientras le seguía el paso. Yukino era tres meses mayor que Lucy y ambas no se parecían demasiado y tenían muchísimas diferencias, lo único que tenían en común eran sus brillantes ojos marrones. Yukino tenía un cabello lacio y blanco con pequeñas ondas que caían por su espalda que la hacía ser muy atractiva, mientras que ella solo tenía un largo cabello rubio y aburrido sin ninguna forma y nada en especial.

— Dime que quieres primero, ¿Las noticias buenas o ver lo que te he traído?-le pregunto apenas cruzo el marco de la puerta, Lucy lo pensó mientras se tiraba en la suave colcha de su hermana, mientras que ella la miraba divertida esperando la respuesta emocionada.

— Puedes empezar con lo que sea-le dijo en suspiro mirando hacia el techo. —Casi siempre las buenas noticias son para ti.- «Y no para mi»

— Pues de camino a casa me he encontrado con que la mansión de enfrente ya tiene dueño-dio un gritillo de entre emoción y sorpresa mientras que a Lucy la noticia le dejo estupefacta. Esa mansión desde que tenía memoria, nunca había sido habitada y se debía a que su precio era muy costoso, la recordaba ya que habían vivido en su actual hogar desde aquella época cuando junto a su madre y hermana se habían mudado de Carolina del Norte al estado de Pensilvania a un viejo y moderno pueblo llamado Salemville, y allí habían vivido desde aquella época. Siempre le causo curiosidad aquella casa tan misteriosa, solo con verla te daba una sensación de esconder tantos secretos.

— ¿Y quién es el nuevo vecino?-pregunto sin demostrar curiosidad. — ¿Un viejo con una fortuna y chicas en traje de conejitas? Yukino bufo pero término sonriendo por la pequeña broma de su hermana.

—Mucho mejor-respondió picara. —La casa pertenece a un anciano que ha venido de Suecia y es súper millonario, pero esa no es la parte buena. Yukino se quedó en silencio y Lucy con mucha más curiosidad le indico que continuará, una sonrisa que estaba acostumbrada a ver cuándo su hermana tenía una nueva conquista, se asomaba por el rostro de la peliblanca. —Su nieto es un tío de diecinueve años y esta está para comérselo, le he puesto un apodo: "Don genes perfectos"

Lucy estaba segura de que si estuviera tomando agua en esos momentos lo hubiera escupido.

— ¿Don genes perfectos? ¿Enserio?-Lucy rio bastante alto al escuchar el apodo que le había puesto su hermana al vecino. Le deseaba bastante suerte si su hermana estaba dispuesta a conquistarlo. «Pobre chico-pensó»

—Lucy no te rías-dijo haciendo un puchero. —Si lo hubieras visto de verdad que dirías lo mismo, y realmente lo siento si te gusta cuando lo veas pero ya estoy decidida a ir por él.

—Sabes que no me importa ese tipo de cosas-dijo intentando aguantar la risa. — Y se lo mucho que te lo has propuesto y es por eso que me causa más risa.

— ¿Qué has dicho?-pregunto sorprendida y dejo de lado la caja de zapatos que había comprado.

—No me tomes a mal-aclaro. — Solo que te conozco Yukino, y estoy segura que por más que te lo propongas cuando hables con él te harás un manojo de nervios. Su hermana iba a protestar pero callo cuando se dio cuenta, para que pelear por algo que al final sabía que era verdad.

—Tienes razón-dijo mientras se sentaba al otro lado de la cama. — Pero es que solo puedo ser realmente yo cuando estoy contigo.

Lucy miro a su hermana con tristeza. Su hermana podía ser con ella muy alocada, adicta a las compras y hasta a veces demasiado extrovertida, pero era solo cuando estaban a solas. Cuando llegaba a conocer nuevas personas, amigas o un chico siempre era tan tímida que al final la gente solía aburrirse de ella. Aunque a ella les pareciera demasiado tierno ese lado de su hermana, a los demás les parecía irritable. Y a pesar de que Yukino era la mayor por pocos meses actuaba como una niña pequeña, mientras que ella aceptaba el papel de hermana mayor que se adaptaba más a su forma de ser.

—No pienses así-intento animarla. —Lograras estar con este chico y ¿Sabes por qué?-le pregunto y su hermana negó con la cabeza. —Porque yo voy a ayudarte.

— ¿Enserio? ¡Gracias _cute pie_!-grito y la abrazo causando que ambas cayeran en el suelo. — ¿Sabías que eres la mejor hermana?

—Si lo sabía-dijo con el ego por los cielos.

— ¡Casi lo olvido!-grito parándose de repente. — Aun no te he enseñado tu regalo de cumpleaños adelantado-dijo y luego fue corriendo y agarro la bolsa más grande que había entre las que había traído, se acercó a ella y se lo dio. —Ábrelo.

— ¿Y esto?-pregunto sorprendida. — Mi cumpleaños no es hasta una semana.

—Realmente no tenía planeado comprarte algo aún pero cuando lo vi en aquella tienda hace varios días, supe que necesitabas tenerlo.

— ¿Así que por eso me has dejado plantada hoy?-pregunto molesta y feliz al mismo tiempo.

—La verdad es que si y lo siento-dijo apenada. —Pero pude comprarlo justo hoy y aproveche también de agrandar mi armario.

Lucy decidió terminar de abrir el regalo y había tres paquetes en él. Abrió el más grande y se sorprendió al ver el hermoso vestido perfectamente doblado en una caja blanca. El vestido era de color blanco crema, donde en la parte del pecho era cruzado y un lado era del color del vestido que se sostenía en el hombro derecho y el otro de tonos plateados y suelto en el hombro izquierdo. Debajo del pecho había un cinturón plateado y el resto del vestido caía suelto donde solo dejaba al descubierto la pierna izquierda.

— ¿Yukino esto es?-pregunto.

— ¿Es hermoso verdad?-le dijo sonriendo. — Es bastante sencillo pero es precioso y creo que es perfecto para ti.

— ¿Y qué es lo demás?

—No podía solo comprar un vestido sin los accesorios querida-dijo en tono obvio a su hermana y cogió las cajas restantes. En una había unos zapatos de plataforma blancos y en el otro un precioso collar de color jade.

—Está realmente precioso-dijo y abrazo a su hermana. —Gracias.

—No es nada-sonrió la peli blanca. —Quiero verte con este vestido el día de la graduación.

—Ten por seguro que lo usare-respondió. — ¿Qué usaras tú? Yukino sonrió y corrió a buscar lo que usaría aquel día.

Su vestido era una mezcla de colores azules y verdes, en la parte de arriba con un corte corazón, estaban adornados por dos colores: azul turquesa y verde zafiro. El vestido caía hasta los pies con una degradación de ambos colores.

—Es precioso-opino.

— ¡Lo sé!-grito. — Realmente quería este vestido.

Luego de guardar las compras de su hermana y su regalo ambas acordaron salir a celebrar a un restaurant de comida rápida. Era tradición de hermanas salir los viernes en la noche y comer juntas afuera, era algo así como una pequeña salida de hermanas, donde no hablarían de la escuela, la universidad o de chicos.

Fueron hasta la pizzería más cercana de su hogar y pidieron una mesa. Luego de que les llevaran una pizza familia a petición de Lucy; Yukino termino por comer solo dos pedazos de pizza mientras que su hermana estaba feliz de comer más de dos porciones.

—Aún no término de entender cómo es que puedes comer todo eso-repitió por segunda vez la rubia sorprendido.

—No es como si dos pedazos fueran a llenarme totalmente-recalco refiriéndose a ella. —Además, no es que como si fuera a hacerme mucho daño.

—He visto casos de gente que ha muerto por comer demasiado-dijo en un susurro. — O que por lo menos ha sufrido bastante.

—Entonces moriría feliz-dijo pero su hermana la ignoro totalmente. Tenía la vista fija en un sitio del lugar y a la par que dejaba la boca abierta totalmente sorprendida. —Cierra la boca si es que no quieres comer insectos.

—Oh, dios-su hermana comenzó a respirar de forma entrecortada y rápidamente tomo su bolso y comenzó a rebuscar en él.

—Por eso te estoy diciendo Yukino-dijo haciendo una mueca.

— ¡No eso Lu!-exclamo en voz baja. — Él está aquí, justo atrás de ti.

—Parece que hubieses visto un fantasma -dijo con indiferencia tomando el último trozo de la caja. — ¿Quién dices que está allí? Casi siempre su hermana hacia un drama cada vez que veía a alguien que ambas o ella conocían y terminaba por contarle algún chisme que hubiera escuchado que al final terminaba siendo falso o totalmente ridículo.

— ¡Don genes perfectos!-grito con emoción. —No sabía que vendría a un lugar cutre como este, si no a un restaurant de lujo. Al lado de su mesa una mesera la miro con desprecio y rabia para luego terminar de tomar la orden de otro cliente y dirigirse a la cocina.

—Deja de decir comentarios de mal gusto. Harás que nunca nos dejen entrar aquí y es la mejor pizza del pueblo.

— ¡Oh dios Lucy nos ha visto!-comento intentado apartar los ojos del susodicho. — ¡Y viene para acá!

— ¿Qué diablos va a venir hacer aquí?-dijo con molestia.

— ¿Me veo bien? ¿Crees que necesito más labial? –pregunto viéndose tímidamente en el espejo de su polvo compacto.

—Esta perfecta Yukino, no necesitas nada más.

—Por favor no seas grosera con él, te conozco y se cómo te comportas con algunos chicos; sobre todo si me interesan o me gustan.

Lucy respiro e intento controlarse, no quería que su hermana se moleste por culpa de su actitud, pero aunque prometía ayudarla ella solía tener muy mal carácter con personas que acababa de conocer.

—Está bien-sonrió. —Pero no prometo nada.

—Buenas noches señorita….-dijo la voz que supuso seria el susodicho que traía loca a su hermana. Ella bufo y el pareció notarlo porque fijo su vista en ella pero a pesar de que notaba la irritación de rubio se relajó y sonrió un poco, pero en cambio Lucy ni le miro estaba molesta por que ni siquiera recordaba el nombre de su hermana. «Mal comienzo amigo»

—Yukino-comento tímidamente la rubia; Lucy reprimió las risas internas, ya iba a comenzar. —Me llamo Yukino-recalco con nervios.

—Lamento no haberme presentado cuando no hemos encontrado hace poco-se disculpó apenado. — Mi nombre es Sting. Por alguna razón todas las mujeres del lugar prestaron atención el muchacho incluso la mesera que anteriormente las había mirado con repulsión. Parecía llamar mucho la atención.

—Oh por favor no te disculpes-se sonrojo. —Te presento a mi hermana y mejor amiga de toda la vida Lucy. La mencionada intento ignorar la conversación para escapar mientras intentaba terminar de comer el trozo que tenía al frente, pero al escuchar su nombre fijo su vista en Yukino quien la miraba con los ojos abiertos, el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados.

—Oh lo siento-dijo Lucy desinteresada y fijo su vista en el invitado. Cabello rubio, alto, fornido y con unos encantadores y penetrantes ojos azules, labios delgados pero carnosos, ella no era tonta sabia distinguir y admirar al sexo opuesto, el chico era guapo como le había dicho su hermana anteriormente, pero no era para tanto; era lindo sí, pero no le interesaba. —Soy Lucy-dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

Sting pareció notar su falsa sonrisa y su desinterés luego de un pequeño escaneo hacia su persona, era la primera vez que había sido amable con un par de chicas de bajo nivel que apenas había conocido, y ella lo había tratado como cualquier persona. Él era el gran Sting de la familia Eucliffe, no debería ser tratado de esa forma, prefería que fuera como su hermana que se había encaprichado con él de inmediato que aquel intento de chica arrogante. Frunció el ceño. Conocía a los de su tipo, chicas que creían que hacerse las difíciles era totalmente guay y fuera de este mundo, y que por eso ya eran totalmente "distintas" u "anormales" o "especiales". Realmente patético.

—Si así le hablas a alguien que apenas acabas de conocer, no quiero imaginar por que no tienes amigos, -el oji azul sonrió con arrogancia cuando vio que el ceño de la rubia se fruncía, pero ella no le dio el lujo de que la vieran molesta.

—Aprecio que te interese mucho si tengo o no amigos que toleren mi actitud, pero creo que es problema mío si decido ser así ¿No crees?-dijo y Yukino suspiro y pensaba en cómo solucionar la pequeña disputa que se estaba iniciando, su hermana era una persona alegre y cariñosa, y solo actuaba de esa manera cuando le decía algún comentario que no le gustaba y más si era de un desconocido; si el chico no hubiera comenzado ella podría haber sido agradable.

La tensión era tan alta que podía agarrarse con las manos sin lo intentara. Ambos se miraron fijamente si apartar la mirada, cualquier ajeno a la conversación dirían que se miraban a los ojos con amor, pero la verdad que ambos se miraban queriéndose asesinarse mutuamente. Por otro lado la peliblanca intento hacerle señas a su hermana para que no siguiera pero ella solo recostó la barbilla de su mano y siguió mirando de forma amenazante al chico frente a ella.

—Vaya-comento apenada Yukino, —Creo que se hace tarde y deberíamos ir a casa _cute pie_ -dijo en un intento de evitar una pelea.

—Tienes toda la razón-dijo y aparto la mirada recogiendo sus cosas al instante. Fue la primera en salir obviamente luego de pagar la cuenta.

—Siento todo este inconveniente, mi herma no suele llevarse bien con la gente-murmuro apenada, se despidió de Sting y fue corriendo tras su hermana para que no la dejara atrás.

—Interesante-dijo sonriendo de medio lado antes de volver a su lugar.

* * *

— ¡Lucy! ¡Lucy! –grito intentado pararla. — ¡Detente caminas demasiado deprisa! La susodicha pareció por fin hacerle caso y se volteó hacia ella, quedando frente a frente.

—Hey, lo siento sé que la he cagado.

—No te preocupes, no es como si él hubiera sido más agradable que tú de todas formas.

—Pero es que tiene razón-admitió. —Debí no ser tan falsa cuando me presente, pero es que no pude evitarlo, sabes cómo me pongo cuando conozco a alguien nuevo.

—Pero entonces él contestó y estallaste- se acercó hasta ella y tomo su mano.

—Pensé que te molestarías-dijo.

—No fue para tanto, además siento que pudo haber sido peor-sonrió y ella también lo hizo.

—Vamos, es hora de volver a casa- abrazo a su hermana por los hombros y continuaron su camino.

—Esperaba algo tipo _"Quiero que te alejes de él no es muy agradable_ "-dijo intentando imitar su voz.

—Hey-frunció el ceño pero luego rio por su mala imitación. —No podría hacer eso, no sería una buena hermana después de todo.

* * *

 _ **-Diccionario de ayuda para el entendimiento de palabras-**_

 _ **-Cute pie:**_ Apodo de Yukino a su hermana Lucy que significa algo o alguien adorable o cuchi.

 _ **-Geek:**_ es un término que se utiliza para referirse a la persona fascinada por la tecnología y la informática.

 _ **-Channel:**_ es una casa de modas francesa, fundada en París por la diseñadora Coco Chanel, en 1910. La marca se especializa en diseñar y confeccionar artículos de lujo, como indumentaria de alta costura, lista para usar, bolsos, perfumes y cosméticos, entre otros.

 _ **-Aclaraciones-**_

—Los capítulos no contendrán mas de 4.000 palabras por que así serian mas capítulos y no tardaría mucho en publicar. Tampoco planeo hacer un Fic de 40 capítulos.

—" **Carolina del Norte** al estado de **Pensilvania** a un viejo y moderno pueblo llamado **Salemville** , y allí habían vivido desde aquella época" Luego de la Layla se llevara a Lucy y a Yukino a **Carolina del Norte** donde vivieron un tiempo, se mudaron a otro estado de **E.E.U.U** llamado **Salemville** lo cual no existe y es inventado por mi.

 **Salemville o Villa Salen** fue inspirado y tiene características de otros estados del **E.E.U.U** que esta ubicando en esta historia en **Pensilvania.**

—El nombre es tomado de un pueblo real llamado **Salem** ubicado en la ciudad de **Virginia;** aunque hay otros estados que poseen dicho nombre para un pueblo o ciudad.

—Su apariencia es parecida a otra Ciudad de Virginia llamado **Williamsburg con** t un estilo antiguo y en **Charlottesville** también en **Virginia** por su apariencia más moderna. Esto quiere decir que el pueblo de **Salemville** es un mezcla de moderno con estilos antiguos.

Los vestido de **Yukino y Lucy** por si quieren verlo a mas detalle: Quitar los % y $

 **Vestido de Lucy: %/%www.$vestidosstore.$com$/images%/vestido%/VSS084.%jpg**

 **vestido de yukino: http%:/%/% .%com/%api%/%resize/%galatea%/%fiesta% /210x320**

* * *

 **Capítulo actualizado el 16 de abril de 2016.**


End file.
